


Two’s Company Part Four

by Madelyn



Series: Two's Company [4]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Mark - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Threesome, Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelyn/pseuds/Madelyn
Summary: Mark has been really stressed lately, and it’s led to some serious mood swings. Felix and Jack are determined to figure out what’s wrong and fix it by any means necessary (that means sex).





	Two’s Company Part Four

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry I’ve been gone for so long, and yes I’m still writing a Tythan chapter for Two’s Company Part Three. I’ve been so sick lately, but I think it has passed now, and I’m back on my feet writing wise and working on a couple new things. The Tythan piece is half way done, and I hope you enjoy this story!

There was a bit of a problem. Felix wasn’t sure what it was, but he could tell that /something/ was wrong with Mark. It was very obvious to him, with the sudden mood swings Mark was displaying, but Jack seemed oblivious to it. He’d just been so stressed lately, between videos, editing, livestreams, and the exhaustion left over from the massive signing. When taking that into consideration, it sort of made sense that their usual sex routine had been seriously cut back. Mark just never seemed to be in the mood anymore. 

He was getting grumpier too, irritability at an all time high. It was like there was something bothering him constantly. Felix was getting concerned, so he asked Jack for clues, and the Irishman admitted he’d seen Mark fully hard in his pants more than once in the past few weeks, but he didn’t seem to do anything about it. Jack had just assumed it was some sort of sexual experiment, or maybe he just couldn’t find time to masturbate, but looking at it now, there was clearly more to it.

 

So Mark was sexually frustrated. They’d stopped having sex, and while Felix and Jack were still getting off together and separately, it was clear now that Mark wasn’t. Felix didn’t know why, but he was letting himself reach a seriously annoying level of sexual frustration. 

“Mark?” Felix asked. Communication was big in this relationship, so he knew Mark would appreciated his honesty and bluntness.

“Yeah?”

“Why did you stop having sex with me and Jack?”

“Well, I’ve just been busy, I guess. We can have sex right now if you want.” Mark offered. Felix shrugged. Okay. That seemed like a good solution to Mark’s blue balls. So they had sex, and it was amazing, and everything was normal. Except Mark didn’t come inside Felix. Alright, well maybe he could tell Felix was getting too sensitive, and decided to just jerk himself to climax instead. But Mark didn’t do that. He just stopped and lay there, still fully hard. 

“Do you want me to blow you?” Felix asked, still catching his breath. 

“No, we’d be here for days.” Mark laughed. Felix shot Jack a confused look. 

“I haven’t really been able to orgasm lately.” Mark admitted. “I don’t know why, but it’s been next to impossible for a few weeks now. I didn’t want you two to feel bad about it; that’s why we haven’t been having sex.” He lay down between Felix and Jack. 

“Do you think it’s all the stress?” Jack asked, cuddling up to Mark’s chest. 

“Maybe. Don’t worry about it. It’ll probably sort itself out in time.” Mark kissed his forehead, and that was that. 

 

That was not that. Jack refused to just put this to rest and let his boyfriend suffer. So he ordered a few things and got to work enacting his plan. He knew it would be hard to get Mark back into the bedroom, since he clearly didn’t find sex as rewarding now. But whether he thought it would be rewarding or not, Mark needed this, and it was worth a shot. 

“Mark?” Jack asked softly, trying his best to sound bashful. 

“Yeah?” Mark asked, kissing his cheek.

“C-Can you help me get off?” He asked, looking at the floor and toying with the hem of his shirt. Mark looked down, spotting the prominent bulge in his boyfriend’s boxers.

“Of course baby.” He took Jack’s hand and led him to the bedroom. “Do you want me to jerk you off, fuck you...?”

“Can we start with grinding?” Jack asked. That was one of his favorite ways to get off, rutting his cock against Mark’s. 

“Sure.” Mark pulled him back so they were lying on the bed, him on top of Jack. The American leaned down, kissed his boyfriend and undoing the button on his jeans. Jack bucked his hips into Mark’s and groaned. They deepened the kiss, then heard the door open and pulled away.

“Can I watch?” Felix asked bashfully. He was almost always welcome to watch or join in, but very shy to ask. Mark looked to Jack to double check before telling him it was okay. Then he got back to stripping his boyfriend. Mark could hear Felix moving around behind him, possibly undressing or maybe fetching a chair. It didn’t matter to Mark; his focus was on Jack right now. 

“Do either of you have a recommendation for a vibrator? We own a lot and I don’t think I’ve used any of these before.” Felix spoke up. He was naked and digging through their toy cupboard, looking reasonably intimidated. Mark and Jack had used a lot of toys of all shapes and sizes before Felix joined in. Things settled down after that due to his sensitivity, so he probably hadn’t seen many of the toys in there before, and didn’t know what to make of them.

“Try the wand.” Mark decided. That had plenty of setting for him to mess with, and it was honestly a personal favorite to use on Jack. Mark heard it switch on and then heard Felix moan as he tested out the different intensities. He decided to turn his attention back to Jack, and more importantly back to kissing his neck. By now, he’d all but mastered the art of kissing just hard enough to make Jack’s knees week, but still gentle enough to avoid serous bruises. Mark sucked lightly, making Jack gasp and buck his hips against Mark’s. Well if he hadn’t been hard before, he certainly was now. Mark decided to just commit to this and started rolling his hips slowly into Jack’s. The Irishman groaned, tugging desperately at the hem of his jeans. There was too much clothing between him and Mark. It would have to go. 

Felix had never used a vibrator on himself before, but he was definitely enjoying the change. He’d seen Mark use them on Jack, and had even used some on the Irishman himself. Jack seemed to love them, which made sense in the context of his plan for tonight. Even if their plan didn’t work, the vibrator was amazing, and Felix was definitely going to incorporate more toys into their sex life. It was admittedly a little intense, but his part of the plan was easy for now. All he had to do was use a vibrator on himself. Felix slid it up his shaft and groaned. It was on the lowest setting and it felt fucking amazing. He was already leaking, and hoped Jack had taken his sensitivity into account when planning the night. 

“Jeez Jack, hold still.” He heard Mark laugh. Wait. Wait it was time for step two, wasn’t it? 

“Mark, why don’t you hold him down if he’s too squirmy?” Felix asked, trying his best to sound authoritative. It was hard when there was a vibrator on his cock, but his tone didn’t seem to matter, because Mark smirked mischievously and tugged Jack’s wrists up above his head, using his weight to pin them down. He started kissing Jack again, capturing his lips.

“Kiss his neck.” Felix instructed, too caught up in the blissful vibrations to be anything but blunt. Mark wasn’t used to being ordered around in the bedroom, but he shrugged and went along with it. Jack occasionally had days where he wanted to be in charge, even though he was usually very submissive. It made sense that Felix might want that too, so Mark decided to obey and set to work on Jack’s neck.

“M-Mark, can I be on top of you? I can’t get any friction like this.” Jack panted, desperately bucking his hips. Mark nodded, flipping them over and keeping a hold of Jack’s wrists. Jack started grinding immediately, moaning as his boyfriend attacked his chest and collarbone. Mark was insanely hot, and being restrained by him was equally arousing, but he couldn’t lose sight of the plan. Tonight was for Mark, not him. 

Mark could hear Felix moving around again, but wasn’t sure why. Jack was keeping his attention strictly on him, so it was hard to see what he was doing. He had to trust that the Swede would speak up if he needed anything. 

“What are our safe words?” Jack asked, movements halting suddenly.

“What?” Mark was confused; surely Jack hadn’t forgotten their safe words. But he said nothing else, so Mark answered him. 

“We use the color system to check in, so green means everything’s fine, yellow means slow down and check in, and red means stop right now. Are you okay?” He asked, concerned.

“Yes, I just wanted to make sure you knew them.” Jack smirked, easily breaking free of Mark’s grip, now that he’s loosened it in favor of checking in with Jack. And that was normal, because Jack could be a very bratty sub, and he loved acting out only to be forced into submission, but then Jack grabbed Mark’s wrists, pinning them behind his back. Felix was suddenly on the bed, latching his wrists into a pair of soft leather cuffs. They were Felix’s favorite pair, Mark noted, but that was his last thought before Jack called his name softly, regaining his attention.

“What’s your color?” 

His subs waited for a response, anxious for confirmation that they hadn’t gone too far. Mark was almost never on the receiving end of their adventures in bondage, so all of this could potentially be very overwhelming. 

“Green.” 

The tension hanging in the room dissipated and Jack started grinding again. Mark could hear Felix open their knight stand and fetch the lube. He watched the Swede coat his fingers with it.

“Mark.” Felix said deliberately, making sure his dom was paying attention before he continued. “You don’t have to come if it’s too hard, okay? That’s not the point of this; we just want to help you manage your stress and make you feel good.”

Mark nodded, and with that Felix slid a finger into him. While he didn’t often bottom in the bedroom, Mark had plenty of experience fingering himself while alone, so the sensations weren’t all that new. Having something enter him that was neither his own fingers nor a toy /was/ new, but it was something he could get used to. Felix was taking his time, moving slowly so he wouldn’t hurt his boyfriend. Even though Mark was hardly the dominant one in this situation, Felix was still very much a sub, and it showed in his timid movements. 

“It’s okay, you won’t hurt me.” Mark soothed. Felix nodded and picked the pace up a little. Jack was still going to town on top of him, grinding away and stroking his and Mark’s cocks in time with Felix’s motions. 

“Color?” Felix stopped to ask.

“Green.” Mark decided, still feeling pretty comfortable. It was easier to relax knowing that the pressure to orgasm was gone. Felix nodded and added a second finger, watching Mark’s face carefully for any signs of discomfort. Seeing none, he started thrusting them. Mark was more curious than anything now. Who was going to fuck him? Would they use a toy? How far did they really plan this night? He supposed he’d soon find out, since Felix was adding another finger, growing a bit bolder. 

Jack was on cloud nine right now. He absolutely loved grinding against Mark, and watching him get fingered open was like the best porno ever. Jack couldn’t imagine anything better, but then Felix pulled his fingers free and Jack knew this was about to get amazing. 

Mark felt Felix line up, sliding in easily and waiting for Mark to adjust, although it was more of a curtesy than a necessity. Once he was sure Mark was ready, Felix started thrusting. For someone who really didn’t top all that much, he was pretty good at this. He was getting Mark’s prostate with almost every thrust, sending waves of pleasure through him. But it was hard to enjoy it with that nagging thought in the back of Mark’s mind reminding him that he wasn’t going to be able to come. What if Jack and Felix got upset, or felt like they let him down because he couldn’t come?

“Mark, relax. There are no expectations tonight, okay?” Felix soothed. “What’s your color?”

“Yellow.”

Jack stopped grinding and Felix held remarkably still. 

“What’s wrong?” The Irishman asked, ready to unlatch the cuffs if that’s what Mark requested.

“I can’t come, and it really feels good but-.”

“You don’t have to. We just want you to enjoy it. If you aren’t enjoying this at any point, let us know and we’ll stop.”

“We know you can’t come, but we still wanna make you feel good.” Jack agreed. “Color?”

Mark knew that it took one word to stop it if he was uncomfortable, and the pressure was lifted again.

“Green.”

Felix started thrusting, slow at first but gradually building speed. Jack hadn’t started moving yet, so all Mark could focus on was how full he was, and how good it felt when Felix hit his prostate. Mark’s hips jerked, grinding into Jack. 

The Irishman started moving his hips again, jerking them both off as he did. He knew exactly where to touch from his time spent blowing Mark, and it felt good, but Jack was paying way too much attention to that sensitive spot just under the tip, and Mark couldn’t tell if he wanted more or less. But Felix nailed his prostrate on the next thrust, and it suddenly didn’t matter anymore. 

He was starting to understand why Jack and Felix got so overwhelmed when they were pleasured like this. It was a lot to take in, and maybe that’s why Mark didn’t notice Jack reaching for the wand Felix had been using earlier until he felt the cool plastic touch his cock, but then it was too late. Mark groaned as the vibrator buzzed to life, hips jerking. No matter how many times he used this toy, he would never get used to it. The vibrations were intense, and he knew they got at least six settings more intense than this. 

“Color?” He heard Jack ask, but he was too far gone to answer, grinding desperately against his boyfriend.  
“Mark. What’s your color?” Jack asked again.  
“Green.” He managed after a moment. As overwhelming as this was, he didn’t want it to stop, and knew he needed to answer or else it would. Jack was saying something to Felix now, but Mark couldn’t focus on the words, only on what he was feeling. They sounded concerned, but the pleasure didn’t stop, so he didn’t care.

Well Mark was officially not stressed anymore. Now the only question was whether or not he’d be able to come. Jack was a little nervous, since Mark had been adamant that he could not orgasm no matter what he tried, but he had high hopes. Jack looked over Mark’s shoulder at Felix.  
“How’re you holding up?”  
“N-Not well. I mean this is amazing, but I can’t hold on forever.” Felix groaned.  
“Okay, well I’m a little worried about Mark anyway, so if he doesn’t come soon, we might call it a day after you come.” Jack panted.  
“Alright, sounds good to me.” 

Mark wasn’t sure this was real, but he was starting to get close. The vibrator was assaulting the very sensitive head of his cock while Felix pounded into his very sensitive prostate, and it was a lot. Jack started jerking him faster, signaling to Felix to pick up the pace. And he was starting to get overstimulated, and was thinking about asking them to stop when Jack remembered the vibrator had more settings. He turned it up and Mark went wild, clawing down his back while his hips buck desperately. He was so close, so close.  
“F-Felix, harder.” Mark choked out. The Swede obeyed, and with a sharp snap of his hips, he was gone. It was undoubtedly the best orgasm Mark had ever had. His vision whited out, so all he could focus on was the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling. It crashed over him in waves, each one more intense than the last until he almost couldn’t take it. He thought he would black out from the sheer force of it, but soon enough he was coming down, and Jack was cleaning him up and telling him how good he’d been. He felt Felix pull him close, holding him in a way that made his heart melt.  
“Thank you.” Mark whispered, because they didn’t have to do all of that for him, and he wasn’t even sure if they’d come or not.  
“Don’t think this wasn’t purely selfish. You’ve been PMSing all week and we were sick of it.” Jack teased, cuddling into his chest.  
“Well I really do appreciate it. I needed that. I love you guys.”  
“We love you too.” Felix smiled. Mark was eternally grateful for whatever forces brought him and his amazing boyfriends together. He was so lucky to have them, and as he drifted off between the two most beautiful people he’d ever met, he knew he could never be happier.


End file.
